Begin Again
by WolfGirl1335
Summary: Nessie and Bella are roommates in college. After a bad breakup, Bella convinces Nessie to go with her to a party held by another student. There, Nessie meets Jacob, a friend from Forks. That is when her love life begins again!


_Begin Again_

_**Author's Note:**_

_This one-shot is inspired by SheeWolf85's Writer's Block Prompts website. I used General Prompts #1. _

_Thanks to SheeWolf85, Nat_Gis and CydRen for pre-reading/giving me awesome ideas! These three girls rock my socks off. _

_List of songs that inspired this as well:_

_Begin Again-Taylor Swift_

_We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together-Taylor Swift_

_State of Grace-Taylor Swift_

_Endlessly-The Cab_

* * *

_**Setting: University of Washington in Seattle, WA. **_

_Nessie's POV_

"Please?!"

"No!"

"Please?!"

"No!"

"Why not?"

My roommate Bella Swan and I have been having this same argument for over 20 minutes. She wants me to go with her to Sam Uley's end of semester party.

"Number 1: We have finals in three days. We should be studying. Number 2: I really don't feel like standing around drinking some god awful shit from a red plastic cup and being groped by drunken frat boys," I explain to her.

"You don't have to drink if you don't want to. I will kick any frat boys' ass if they touch you. Please, just go with me for a little while," she begs.

Then Bella goes with the kicker: "You need to stop mopping around. Andrew was a fucking douche bag for letting you go. Who the hell says, 'Oh, I need space' and then is sucking face with a slut cheerleader two days later?"

"Thanks for helping me feel better, Bells," I grumble.

"I'm sorry sweetie. I'm just trying to help you see the light. You need to be out partying and not worrying your pretty mind over that asshole. Just go with me for an hour. If you aren't having any fun, we can leave," she says, trying so hard to convince me.

"Ugghhh fine. Let me finish studying and I will go with you to this stupid party," I cave, knowing she will just keep bugging me.

"Yay! Thanks so much, Nessie. I promise you will have a good time. I am jumping in the shower now. You better be done studying by the time I'm done," she exclaims, hugging me in the process.

Two hours later, the two of us are walking down to the Fraternity House.

Bella dresses me in a black mini skirt, red frilly tank top, black stripper heels (her idea because the ex-boyfriend hated when I wore heels), and left my hair in wavy curls. She talks me into wearing makeup as well. I love this girl, but she drives me nuts at times.

She decides to wear leggings, a long white t-shirt with a black belt, flats, and wore her hair in a ponytail.

The party is in full swing by the time we arrive. There are so many people crammed into the frat house that it almost feels claustrophobic. A cloud of smoke leads you into every room. A majority of people are drunk or high already.

We are able to find our friends, Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale. They are hanging out with their boyfriends, Jasper Whitlock and Emmett McCarty. I can see Bella's eyes scanning the place. I know she is looking for Edward Masen, her crush.

The people and the smoke are starting to bother me and I really need some fresh air. I excuse myself from the group to step outside.

Genius me (or it might have been Bella's doing), but I forget to bring a jacket. It isn't freezing out, but there is a chill in the air; especially with the little clothing I have on.

"Good job Nessie," I mumble under my breath.

"Talking to yourself?" I hear a manly voice ask.

I turn around and see a familiar face. It is Jacob Black. We have a few classes together. Plus we are both from Forks. We are mostly acquaintances, but we do say hello whenever we see each other. He is on scholarship and he gets harassed sometimes for it because his family is not rich. It never seems to bother him though, at least to me.

He is nicely built, has wavy black hair, warm brown eyes, a sweet disposition, and is extremely friendly.

"Oh hey Jake. Yeah, I guess I was," I blush.

"Care to share with the class?" he teases.

"I was telling myself good job for not bringing a jacket. I really needed some air, but didn't realize it's a little chilly out," I explain. "Bella dressing me like a slut doesn't help either."

"Honestly, I didn't even notice your outfit. Your pretty face takes away from that," he confesses, surprising me.

"That's so sweet of you to say," I gasp, feeling my face turn red.

The wind starts picking up. It makes me shiver.

"Do you want my jacket?" he offers, quickly taking it off.

I didn't want to impose, but he is already putting the jacket on me.

"Thanks. You didn't have to do that. I would have just gone back inside," I admit, smiling feeling somewhat happy for the first time in a long time.

"It's no problem. I needed some air too and I can't have my girl freezing to death," he says.

The look that came across Jake's face when he says, "my girl," is priceless. It is a cross between a kid being caught in the cookie jar and a lost puppy.

He starts stammering and trying to apologize.

"Jake, its ok. It's really nice to know that you care about me. I'm sorry we don't spend a lot of time together. Maybe we should fix that," I reassure him.

"Wow, really?" he asks.

"Yes really," I exclaim.

"I don't mean to pry, but I thought you had a boyfriend," he says.

"We broke up," I state frankly, hoping he will drop the subject.

Jake gets the hint and moves on to us hanging out.

"Are you busy tomorrow?" he inquires.

"Just studying for finals, but other than that, no," I say.

"I have to study too, so maybe afterwards, we can have a lunch break. I work at Café Rogue on 13th street. We can meet there, if you want," he offers.

"That sounds great. I can meet you there around 12:30pm," I say.

"Perfect! You just made my whole night," he says with a big grin on his face.

I don't want to admit it out loud, but he just made my whole night as well.

We exchange phone numbers and then decide to head back into the party. I try to give Jake back his jacket, but he refuses.

"It looks so much better on you. Just give it back to me tomorrow," he clarifies.

We go our separate ways and I find my friends.

Alice and Rose give me a strange look and I know they are curious about whose jacket I am wearing.

They tell me that Bella and Edward are getting more acquainted in one of the bedrooms.

"I had a feeling they would hook up eventually. I guess I am going to cut out early since I have to walk home alone now. I'll see you girls later," I say.

"Where did you get the jacket from?" Alice is brave enough to ask.

I just give her a smile and walk away.

As soon as I am about to walk out the door, I feel a hand come onto my shoulder.

"Hey, are you leaving already?" Jake asks.

"Bella had to talk me into coming tonight. However, her and Edward are upstairs making out right now. I don't feel like partying by myself, so I figured it was time to leave," I say.

"Did you walk here?" he poses.

"Yeah, nice of my roommate to make me walk home alone," I grumble, wanting to kill Bella at the moment.

"Let me walk you home, Nessie. I wouldn't feel right with you out there all alone," he suggests, taking me by surprise once again.

"That would be great, actually. You are one awesome guy, Jacob Black," I compliment him.

A blush comes over his face, which causes me to smile. I've never seen a guy blush before.

On the walk home, we talk about random shit: the weather, hobbies, TV shows, and friends.

It is really nice to have a normal conversation with a guy. When Andrew and I were together, it was nothing but drama and craziness. Being around Jake is like a breath of fresh air.

We make it to my dormitory. There is an awkward silence.

"Thanks for walking me home. I greatly appreciate it," I say, breaking the tension.

"Sure, sure. I didn't mind a bit," he says with a smile.

"Well I will see you tomorrow. Good night Jake," I say extending my hand for him to shake.

"Good night Nessie," he replies. As soon as our hands touch, I feel a spark.

I have a hard time sleeping afterwards because I can't get Jake out of my head. I don't know why now I suddenly have feelings for him. I've known him almost my whole life. I guess we weren't meant to be anything until now.

* * *

The next morning, I rush through my studying, wishing for time to go faster. I start getting ready for the date around 11:00am. I leave my dorm room at 12pm. I make it to Café Rogue with plenty of time to spare.

I walk in expecting Jake to be late. Imagine my surprise that he actually shows up early. He is sitting at a table and notices me right away. He stands, waves, and I walk over to him. He pulls out my chair and helps me in. He has no idea how nice this is. Andrew was always late, never helped me into a chair or even held open the door.

"I hope it's ok that I got us a table. It's just that I work here and know all the best spots," he mentions casually.

"I don't mind at all," I sigh.

Our conversations for the next hour are pretty random. Jake has no idea why I come off a little bit shy. I am not ready to spill my guts just yet. It's strange because Jake laughs at almost everything I say. Andrew never found my sarcasm funny. I've spent the last eight months thinking all love ever does is break, burn, and end. But today, a Wednesday, in a café, I watch it begin again.

At the end of the date, Jake walks me to my car. I am almost ready to bring up Andrew, but he starts telling me about the movies he watches with his family every Christmas. I decide to talk about that because what's past is past. I'm sure Jake has baggage he isn't willing to share either.

The next day, we meet up again in the library to help each other study for finals. We grab a bite to eat at the Café again. The walls built around my heart are starting to crumble. Jake is becoming a friend and so much more.

The next week we are both busy with finals and don't have time to hang out. However, we talk on the phone and text each other throughout the day. I wear a smile every day because of him. We hit a little speed bump before our relationship really takes flight.

The day after finals is complete; my ex-boyfriend Andrew comes by my dorm room. We haven't spoken to each other in months. It is definitely awkward to say the least.

"What on earth do you want?" I huff, feeling anger rise in my throat.

"I know I said I wanted space, but I was wrong. I miss you, Ness. I miss us and I want to give it another chance. I know I screwed up. I know you are mad at me. Just forgive me and we can go back to being together," he begs and pleads.

I am ready to give him my response to this craziness, but a knock at the door interrupts my thoughts.

I go to answer it and it is Jake, holding a bouquet of purple flowers.

I do not have time to explain because Andrew comes to the door as well.

"Black, what the hell do you want? Are you a delivery boy now? That is just priceless," he laughs hysterically.

I can tell this comment really hurt Jake because his smile is gone.

"I am here to see Nessie. Why are you here?" he asks, a confused look comes over his face.

"We are getting back together," Andrew assumes as he kisses my cheek.

The look that comes over Jake's face is absolutely heartbreaking. He hands me the flowers and storms off.

"Jake, wait!" I yell, hoping to stop him. I feel so bad for him. He did not deserve this. I have to make it up to him somehow.

Andrew walks back into my room running his mouth, "Did Black think he had a chance with you? I didn't realize being poor meant you were stupid too."

"O.k. that is _it_! How _dare_ you say something like that? Just because Jake's family isn't rich does not make them stupid. What the hell is your problem? You think being a bully and cutting people down will get you anywhere in life? You are such an asshole, a dick, a prick, and I would love nothing more than to kick you in the nads right now. You should just stick your hand in a toaster to feel the burn of what you do to other people. Get the _fuck_ out of here right now!" I express my anger.

I start pushing him out of my door and he has the nerve to ask, "So we aren't getting back together?"

I scream at the top of my lungs, "We are never ever getting back together!"

The slamming of the door in Andrew's face satisfies me more than I realize. I feel a wave of relief to finally be rid of that weight on my shoulders. Any feelings I had for him are officially gone.

I quickly dial Jake's number, but it goes right to voicemail. I send him numerous text messages, but I get no reply. I have to do something to show him how sorry I am and how much I need him.

* * *

The next day, I go to Café Rogue and hope that Jake is working. I am glad to see he is. I knock on the window and hold up a piece of paper. It says: I am so sorry. Can we talk please?

Even though I am sure he is still reeling, Jake finds it in his heart to come outside to talk to me.

"Ness, you do not have to explain. I know how much you like Andrew still. If he makes you happy, that's all I want for you. Just don't let him change how sweet, caring, and understanding you are. That's all I want. I knew my chances with you were slim to none. Why would a rich, popular, and beautiful girl go for a poor and nerdy guy?"

"Jake, I didn't come here to talk about Andrew. I came to talk about you. You are handsome, smart, thoughtful, and gentle. I wear a smile on my face because of you. Being around you makes me happy. I need you, Jacob Black. I never let myself need someone, but you have changed all that. Do not let yourself think being poor means you are unworthy. You are different from most guys. You wear your heart on your sleeve and you are nice to everyone. I am still a little leery about being in a relationship, but I am willing to try if you are. It is your decision, Jacob Black," I explain.

"I…ummm…I was not expecting this. I mean I dreamt about it, but never thought it would come true. I figured our time together was over. I would have cherished every moment for the rest of my life. This changes things now. I need you too; more than I ever realized. I am definitely willing to try. I promise that we can take things slow. There is no need to rush," he admits.

Happily, we throw our arms around each other and share a tender embrace.

"So, can I call you my girlfriend?" he whispers in my ear.

I reply with, "As long as I can call you my boyfriend."

A few days later, we both head back to Forks for summer break. I know we are both glad that we do not have to be apart for three months.

We officially introduce each other to our parents. Jake is a little bit nervous meeting mine, but he wins them over with his charm and wit. Even though we are rich, my parents Esme and Carlisle are down-to-earth and laid back. Jake's mom and dad Billy and Sarah are thrilled to meet me and are finally glad that his crush has turned into the real deal. His face turns bright red at this admission.

Our first kiss takes place in a meadow in the woods. Jake takes me on a hike and we take a break for a picnic.

"I found this meadow a few years ago. I always come here to think or to get away from it all," Jake explains as I take a look around.

It is so peaceful and beautiful. There are purple flowers everywhere. Now I know where Jake gets my flowers from.

"Am I the first person you brought here?" I ask.

He nods yes, which causes a big grin to come over my face.

I find myself moving closer towards him. My eyes travel to his lips and I wonder what it would be like to finally kiss them.

"Nessie," he whispers.

"Jake," I whisper back.

"I want to kiss you," he admits.

"I want that too," I agree.

His hands gently caress my face as he lowers his lips to crush mine in a kiss that takes my breath away.

Hesitantly, we pull apart to catch our breaths.

"Wow!" we both say at the same time.

"God, you are so beautiful," he says before kissing me once more.

I never want to stop kissing this amazing man, but our grumbling stomachs have other plans. We both laugh and decide to eat our lunch.

Afterwards, we lie down, hold hands, and look up at the clouds. What a great day this turns out to be.

Our relationship takes a sharp turn into serious a month later at the Quileute Council meeting.

The elders hold a meeting every few months to tell the local legend about the Quileutes' being descendants from werewolves. Jake invites me to the bonfire to meet his friends and their families.

I get goose bumps listening to the legend. I am so glad that it is just a story because I don't think I could handle my Jake phasing into a wolf.

Jake and I are the last ones to leave the bonfire. We are just comfortable being in each other's arms and are not ready for the night to end. I am wearing Jake's jacket he gave me the night of Sam's party. Jake's arms are wrapped tightly around my waist to keep me warm.

"What are you thinking about?" I ask, breaking the silence.

At first, he doesn't answer. I am about to ask again, but he blurts out three words that change everything.

"I love you."

He kisses the top of my head and repeats himself. "I love you, Nessie."

I turn myself around and look deep into his eyes. Without any hesitation or reservation, I tell him what's in my heart. "I'm in love with you, Jacob Black."

They say love is a ruthless game unless you play it good and right. I must have hit the jackpot with Jake because our love is definitely worthwhile and feels like a state of grace.

The rest of the summer goes by in a complete blur. Jake and I spend every waking moment together. We go on many lunch/dinner dates. We go to the beach almost every day. We talk on the phone for hours. We fall deeper in love with each other.

As a surprise for our three month anniversary, Jake takes me to a fancy hotel in Port Angeles. It is on this night, we make love for the first time.

I can tell Jake is very nervous. On our first date, he actually admits to me that he is still a virgin. He wanted to wait for the right girl before he gave away his "virtue." Now, I know that he was waiting for me.

I wear sexy lingerie to put us both in the mood. I do a strip tease and I know my man enjoys it.

Our clothes are off in matter of minutes and I help Jake slip the condom on.

"Jake, take your time. We do not have to rush, o.k.?" I tell him, reassuring him.

"Shouldn't this be the other way around? I should be the one saying this," he teases causing us to laugh.

We start kissing, which gets pretty hot and heavy. I can feel his erection pressing against my stomach.

Very slowly, he positions himself and pushes inside of me. In that instant, I feel our connection is now souls deep.

"Oh fuck!" he swears, knowing it probably feels amazing for him. From my end, it is indescribable.

After a blissful time of taking it slow, we both begin to move in unison. I wrap my legs around his waist and grip his shoulders tightly. His right arm is wrapped tightly around my waist and his left hand is buried in my hair.

"I love you Renesmee," he cries out.

"Oh god, Jacob. I love you too!" I scream.

Within seconds of each other, our orgasms take over. It takes a long time for us to catch our breath and to relax our bodies.

"Thank you," I hear him whisper softly.

"Are you thanking me?" I laugh.

"Yes I am thanking you. Thanks for being my girlfriend, the love of my life, and now the best lover in the world. If I had to lose my virginity to anyone, I am so happy it is to you. I love you Nessie and that is never going to change," he explains.

"I love you too Jacob Black and my heart will always belong to you. I can definitely say making love to you tops it all," I say, feeling happier than ever.

Two weeks later, we both head back to school. Our busy schedules make it difficult to hang out every day, but somehow, we make it work. Jake gets me a job at Café Rogue and it is actually fun to work together.

Before we know it, it is Christmas break. Once we make it back to Forks, we receive a surprise neither one of us expect. I start to feel sick every morning and I keep craving weird foods. Also I notice that my period is late. I decide to take a pregnancy test. I am in shock, to say the least that the test comes out positive. I ask Jake to go with me to the gynecologist. She confirms what I already know. I am 8 weeks pregnant. My due date is July 22, 2013.

* * *

_Jake's POV_

Finding out that Nessie is pregnant with my child is definitely a game changer. Obviously, this baby is not planned, but we could not be happier. Our parents were a little angry at first, but they know that Nessie and I will raise this baby together. I cannot even bear the thought of leaving either one. I am way too involved now. Plus I love Nessie too much to just give up.

Also we decide to stay in school as well. Just because we are having a baby does not mean we have to give up on our education. I start working at Café Rogue every single day. Also I do odd jobs around campus as well. I begin to save my money for the baby. Also I know that Nessie and I will need a place to live soon.

For Valentine's Day, I take Nessie to Port Angeles for a dinner/movie date. Afterwards, we take a walk in the snow. As Nessie's belly grows every day, so does her beauty. There are many days that she feels fat and ugly. I comfort her and tell her that she is so god damn beautiful. She takes my breath away and makes my heart skip a beat. When we get to the top of a hill, I stop walking.

"Jake, are you alright?" she asks sweetly.

"Yeah. I have something to ask you," I answer.

I drop to one knee and grasp her hand tightly.

"I bought this ring at the shop down the street. It is only a plastic ring, not like gold in your dreams. But I hope you will still wear it. I am saving all of my money for the house up this hill that I know you adore. I know this will not be easy. I am no angel. I'm just me, but I will love you endlessly. What I am asking is: Will you marry me?"

I can see the tears brimming in her eyes and her hands are shaking.

"Yes!" she exclaims. She throws herself gently into my arms.

Most people assume I only ask Nessie to marry me because she is pregnant. That is partly true. I want to do the right thing, but I ask because I honestly can't picture my life without her.

A week after my proposal, we find out the sex of our baby. It is a boy. We decide to name him Ethan Jacob and plan to call him EJ.

Two months before our son is born, Nessie becomes Mrs. Jacob Ephraim Black. We are married by the Justice of the Peace with only our parents as witnesses. As a wedding present, Nessie's parents buy us the house in Port Angeles. I promise to pay them back, but they refuse to take my money. They tell me to use my money towards EJ's college fund. I happily agree to that.

EJ is born on his due date by an emergency Cesarean section. There are some complications with the umbilical cord being wrapped around his neck. The doctors work quickly to save our son.

He weighs 8 lbs 4 oz and is 20 inches long. He has Nessie's brown eyes and my dark black hair.

My life is complete and perfect because of Nessie and EJ. Thanks to Sam's party last year, I finally worked up the nerve to talk to Nessie. I am forever grateful for that.

Also on that Wednesday, in the café, I watched my life begin again.

_**The End **_


End file.
